The present invention relates to grey water disposal in vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to a transfer unit for a vehicle, for the disposal of grey water from a wash basin to a vacuum waste-water system, to the use of such a transfer unit in an aircraft, to an aircraft comprising such a transfer unit, and to a method for the disposal of grey water from a wash basin to a vacuum waste-water system.
The term “grey water” refers to water that arises from the use of wash basins, wherein in conventionally applied aircraft technology the arising grey water is drained to the environment by way of a drain mast arranged on the underside of the fuselage.
Such a drain mast forms a connection between the waste water system and the outside (the aircraft's environment). Consequently, this requires, for example, an opening in the fuselage structure. To prevent this opening from causing loss of stability in the structure, additional reinforcements are necessary, which lead to an increase in weight. Furthermore, such an opening results in turbulence and thus serves to increase the air resistance or air drag, which results in a reduction in the cruising speed and/or in increased kerosene consumption. Furthermore, due to the low exterior temperature, icing of the drain mast may occur—a situation which can lead to failure of the drainage system as a result of a blockage in the drain mast.